High-pressure fuel pumps that can prevent component omission and assembly error by reducing the number of components used in assembling a metal diaphragm damper (metal damper) in a low-pressure fuel path have been known (see, e.g., PTL 1).
PTL 1 discloses that “a mechanism for reducing pressure pulsation includes a pair of metal dampers formed by joining two disk-shaped metal diaphragms over an entire circumference and forming a hermetically sealed space inside a joined portion, with gas being sealed in the hermetically sealed space of the dampers, has a pair of pressing members which give pressing force to both outer surfaces of the metal dampers at a position on the inner diameter side from the joined portion, and is unitized with the pair of pressing members being connected in a state in which they sandwich the metal dampers.”